


Revenge Is Sevenfold

by lovealways21



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella wants revenge on Edward for cheating on her. What better way to get said revenge than to sleep with not one, not two, not three, or four, or five, or even six...but seven of his biggest enemies? Oh, and don't forget shoving it in his face, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (Before He Cheats)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up everyone, the Bella in this story is a new and improved Bella, as you'll be able to tell by the way she acts and all that. I assure you all that this Bella will more than likely be a lot more likeable and interesting than canon Bella. No offense to SM's Bella, though. I just like mine better because she's stronger and doesn't just sit down and take the bad things like she's weak.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that has to do with the Twilight series.

"Come on! Come on!" I yelled at my truck, banging my hands on the steering wheel out of pure aggravation.

Of course, it would decide to act up on the day that I was in a hurry.

As corny as it may have sounded, it was mine and Edward's one year anniversary, and I wanted to surprise him by showing up unexpectedly at his house. We had plans for later in the evening, but I decided to show up earlier than expected.

At this rate, however, I wasn't going to make it in time to surprise him.

"Way to go, Bella," I sarcastically praised myself out loud. "Why didn't you just let Jacob take a look at your truck when he offered to yesterday?"

Good question.

Too late now, though.

It took me at least half an hour, when usually it would take half that time, to finally make it to the house. But, I still got there with just enough time to spare, so not all was lost.

Walking up to the front door, I straightened out my clothes, and ran a hand through my hair just in case I had any fly-away hairs.

Before I could even raise my hand to knock, the door opened and there stood Rosalie in all of her beautiful glory.

"You're here early," she announced.

I nodded my head. "I wanted to surprise Edward."

"I think you're the one who will be the most surprised," she said with a sympathetic look on her face.

What was she talking about?

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," she uncharacteristically apologized to me. "I really am."

Okay, this was very strange.

I opened my mouth to ask her what was going on when I heard it.

Was that a moan?

I looked at Rosalie and she looked back at me.

"What..." I started to ask, but was cut off by a loud scream coming from upstairs.

"Oh, Edward!"

My eyes were suddenly as wide as saucers.

There was no mistaking that sound.

Quickly, I pushed past Rosalie, who let me, and darted up the stairs.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed once I made my way up to Edward's room. "What the hell?!"

"Bella!" Edward called out when he turned his head to see me standing there in the doorway. "I'm...this isn't..."

I couldn't believe it.

He was cheating on me!

He was cheating on me on our anniversary!

What kind of person...no what kind of monster does that?

I looked away from Edward as he quickly got off of the girl and started getting dressed.

"Lauren?!"

This just kept getting better and better.

I looked from Edward to Lauren and back to Edward before turning and running back down the hallway to the stairs.

"Wait, Bella!" Edward called after me.

He actually cheated on me.

With Lauren of all people.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"I'm so sorry, Bella! That wasn't what it looked like!" Edward exclaimed defensively.

I scoffed as I turned around, half way down the stairs, and glared up at him. "Oh, really? It wasn't?" I asked him, playing along. "So, I didn't just walk in on you screwing the school slut?"

"No, I..." he started to say.

But, I wasn't having any of it.

"Unless, the definition of cheating suddenly changed, you don't have a leg to stand on right about now, so to speak," I hissed.

"Bella, please, let me explain," he begged me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the stairwell wall. "I shouldn't even be giving you this long, but you've got thirty seconds. So, make it quick," I snapped.

And, so the worst excuse of my lifetime began.

"I know you've been trying to get me to sleep with you for a while now, but I just don't want to hurt you. So, I slept with Lauren to see if I could control myself enough to be able to finally give you what you want."

I couldn't help but laugh when he finished speaking.

Was he serious? She fell and landed on my dick would've been a much better excuse. At least, that way it wouldn't sound like he had thought long and hard about it just in case he ever got caught.

I shook my head and pushed myself off of the wall.

"I truly do hope that she was worth it," I spat, all of the disgust I was feeling evident in my tone, before turning and walking down the stairs.

Despite Edward's pleas as he ran after me, I walked right out the front door, got into my truck, and drove away. Not once did I look back.

I waited until I was at the end of the driveway before I let the tears that were fighting me to fall do just that.

Then, when I was half way to La Push, my tears stopped. The feelings of sadness and betrayal that the tears portrayed were gone. In their place was the new feeling of vengeance.

Edward would not get away with this. I refused to let him. I would get my revenge. I knew that much. Now it was just a matter of how.


	2. Chapter 1 - An Idea of Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize in advance for any possible mistakes that may be in this chapter. Writing it, tired and really early in the morning could possibly be my downfall. But, hopefully not.
> 
> Also, to prevent any confusion that may be had after this chapter without prior knowledge, I want to let everyone know that in this AU story-verse Bella returned to Forks a year or two earlier than in the actual series. Therefore, she had time to get closer to the pack before the Cullen's came along and caused the guys to phase and all that. With that being said, I give you chapter 1 of RIS. Enjoy!

By time I finally pulled up into the Black's driveway, I was fuming mad. Between having caught my [boyfriend](http://trickyraven.ning.com/group/revenge-is-sevenfold/forum/topics/chapter-1-an-idea-of-vengeance)...now ex boyfriend with Lauren and whatever was wrong with my truck, I just couldn't seem to catch a break. I was ready to just say screw it all, go home, and sleep forever. But, that would be me admitting defeat, and I would never do that.

Annoyed and mad were not a very good combination for me. Hence, when I got out of the truck and Jacob came out of the garage to greet me with one of his usual bear hug and [spins](http://trickyraven.ning.com/group/revenge-is-sevenfold/forum/topics/chapter-1-an-idea-of-vengeance), I didn't smile or laugh like I normally did. And, when he realized that I didn't and asked me about it, I snapped at him. Of course, that only made me feel even worse because he hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"I'm sorry," I apologized followed by a sigh.

"Everything okay, Bells?" he asked me, looking at me as if I was an open book. Then, he switched his question, "What happened?"

He knew me way too well.

I shook my head and walked past him, heading for the garage. "I don't wanna talk about it," I answered.

"Bella!" he called after me.

"Not now, Jake!" I replied. "Can you just look at my truck and see if you can fix it, please? It's even worse today than it was yesterday."

Jacob chuckled behind me. "I told you so."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can you give me your keys?"

I stopped and turned around. "Why do you need my keys?"

"To move the truck so that I can look at and fix it," he answered, giving me a strange look.

I shook my head and groaned. "Sorry, I'm just not all here right now," I said, throwing my keys at him, which he easily caught.

"Seriously, Bells? What happened?" he asked me again. "Wait, aren't you suppose to..."

I quickly cut him off. "No, just...don't," I told him, pointing to my truck. "Just my truck, please."

He opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. "Alright," he said instead, turning and making his way to the truck.

I turned [back](http://trickyraven.ning.com/group/revenge-is-sevenfold/forum/topics/chapter-1-an-idea-of-vengeance) around and went into the garage.

**~RIS~**

Half an hour, I was sitting on an overturned crate while Jacob worked under the hood of my truck fixing whatever problem there was. Not a word was spoken the entire time. The only sound that filled the garage was that of the tools Jacob was using clinging against the engine.

"Alright, that's it!" Jacob suddenly exclaimed, causing to jump because I hadn't been expecting it.

"What is?" I asked, curiously.

Jacob walked over to the tool bench and placed the tools he was holding down. Then, he turned and came over to where I was sitting. He grabbed me by my arms and forced me to stand up.

"Jake...what..." I started to ask.

"Something happened earlier," he commented, knowingly. "What was it?"

I looked down at the ground. "Jake, I don't..."

"No, Bella," he said sternly, cupping my chin with his hand, and tilting my head up so that I was looking at him. "You're acting so un-Bella like."

"I'm not..." I began to argue with him.

"You're starting to worry me, Bells," he told me, honestly. "It's so unlike you to be so quiet."

I blinked furiously, trying to keep from tearing up.

"Bells, please. Tell me what happened," he said, pleadingly. "Maybe I can help you."

I shook my head and gave him a sad look. "I don't think you can," I whispered. "It's not really something that can be helped with."

"Bells, please," he said again.

And, this time it was my undoing.

I fell forward into his arms, and the tears started falling down my face just as fast as rain fell in a rain storm.

"That bastard cheated on me!" I exclaimed, hating that I'd been reduced to tears once again.

The last person who deserved my tears was, Edward freaking Cullen!

I don't know what came over me, in the next moment, but with my mind suddenly set on forgetting Edward and his unfaithfulness, I pulled away from Jacob. Wiping the tears from my face, I looked at Jacob and, without hesitation, in a move that shocked us both, I leaned forward quickly and kissed him.

At first, we just stood there frozen with our lips pressed against each others. Neither of us had expected me to kiss him, so it took us both some time to process what was actually happening. Had I really just kissed my best friend? Or, better yet, was I still sort of kissing my best friend?

Quickly, having come to my senses, I pulled away.

"Oh, god!" I exclaimed, adverting my gaze away from him. "I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't..." I trailed off when I realized that Jacob was still standing there as still as can be.

I looked back up at him to see if I could possibly figure out what he was thinking.

My eyes met his, and that was that.

As if I was in a trance, I was moving towards him yet again.

When our lips met this time, thought, there was no shock or anything else to hold us back.

In an instant, we were practically devouring each other.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and grabbed handfuls of his hair pushing him closer to me. His arms were around my waist, securing me close to him as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

It had been a long time since I had last felt this close to anyone. Way too long. Like years long. I don't know how I even survived this long without as much contact as this. I mean, not that the last guy I was like this with could even begin to come close to holding a candle to Jake. Quite frankly, at this point, I don't know of any guy who could.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of numerous things hitting the floor. I pulled away from Jacob, who began trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck, to find that he had swiped everything off of the tool bench.

Jacob placed me onto the bench that was now clear, and moved back up to kiss me again. We quickly started fighting for dominance with our tongues. He ended up winning that battle. But, I swear it's because I let him.

I felt him start to lift my shirt up, and a rush of excitement ran through me. I shivered as his warm hands touched my bare skin, and he started tracing different random patterns on my back and stomach.

Just as I felt Jacob move my shirt up higher, a noise that sounded a lot like someone clearing their throat caused us to jolt apart. I fixed my shirt, ran a hand through my hair, and jumped off of the tool bench.

I turned to the opening of the garage to find two very amused looking guys standing there. Of course, those two would interrupt such a great moment between Jacob and I. I could seriously kill them for their timing.

"Are we interrupting something?" Embry asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I mean, we can leave and come back in an hour or two," Quil said, and unlike Embry he wasn't trying not to laugh.

Asshole.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything," Jacob spoke up first.

I frowned.

Oh, really? Is that so?

So, coming in while we're in the middle of a very hot make out session isn't interrupting anything. Well, damn. That definitely fooled me, then.

Apparently, sensing my sudden mood change, Jacob turned to me and offered an apologetic smile.

I sighed, and instantly forgave him. I always did have a weak spot for his smiles. It's just so hard for me to stay mad or disappointed in him for long.

"Yeah, okay. If you say so," Quil laughed, but still surprisingly let it go.

"So, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend tonight?" Embry asked, unknowingly making me remember what I had so badly wanted to forget.

"Let it go, Em," Jacob said quickly.

It was too late.

He had already reminded me.

But, I was not going to cry again. Like I said before, Edward freaking Cullen doesn't deserve my damn tears!

So, in the place of my sadness and betrayal was yet again my anger and vengeance.

"The bastard cheated on me, okay?" I blurted out. "There, I said it! Now, leave it be!"

Both Embry and Quil stared at me wide-eyed.

Embry was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know. I mean, otherwise, I wouldn't have..."

I shook my head and waved him off. "It's fine," I assured him. "How were you suppose to know?"

Being his usual self, Quil laughed, "You should get even by sleeping with someone and rubbing it in his face."

Jacob growled and glared at him.

Embry smacked him on the back of the head. "Dude, don't give her any ideas!"

Quil scoffed and turned to him. "I didn't! You're the one who just made it into an idea."

"No, I didn't," Embry shot back. "It was implied when you said it."

After that, I completely tuned everyone out.

I was grinning mischievously as I replayed the idea in my mind over and over again... _sleeping with someone and rubbing it in his face._  Not a bad idea. Wouldn't that be fun?

"Umm...Bella," Jacob said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?"

"Everything okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "Of course."

Oh, it definitely will be.

I made a note to self to remember that later on and turned my attention back to Embry and Quil who were still arguing.

**~RIS~**

Later that night, well depending on what one am is considered, I was restless. I just couldn't sleep. Not when I had the idea for revenge that Quil gave me still running through my mind, over and over again.

I don't know why, but it just sounded like a really good idea. Or at least, like an idea that would work. At this point, I was so hell bent on revenge, though, that I'd probably be up for just about anything that I thought may stand a chance at satisfying my need for revenge. But, at the same time, of all the ones that I could think of, the one that stood out the most was that one.

Thanks, Quil!

Speaking of Quil...the more I thought of the idea, the more I realized that I could  make it so much better than just simple revenge. Edward would lose whatever was left of his mind if he found out that I hadn't slept with just anyone to get revenge. Oh, no, definitely not just anyone. And, not just one anyone either.

If Edward were to find out that I slept with not one, not two, three, four, five, or even six...but, seven of his worst enemies...oh, I can already imagine the many possibilities. I have to say, they're pretty amazing possibilities, too. I would have enough revenge on him to last me a lifetime, then.

The only obstacle I had now, though, was getting the pack to agree with my idea for revenge. I don't think it'll be too hard to do. Well, for most of them, anyways. But, there are a couple, well okay mainly one, of them that I think I might have some trouble convincing to go along with my plan. I'd somehow manage to convince even him, it wouldn't be easy, but it'd be possible.

I mean, anything is possible, right?

That being said, the sooner I got my plan under way, the better.

Quickly, I got out of bed, changed clothes, and snuck out of the house knowing exactly where to go.

**~RIS~**

I don't even know how long it took me to get where I needed to go, and quite frankly, I think I'd pass out from shock if I did know. But, I'll pass on that all together.

"Guys!" I called out, making my way out of the woods at the top of the cliff.

"Bella, what are you doing out here?" I heard Sam ask as he came into view.

"I needed to talk to you all about something," I answered as if it was an obvious answer.

Sam looked at me with that always serious look that seemed to take claim over his facial expressions, and asked, "At three in the morning."

I shook my head. "Blame Quil," I grinned.

"What did I do?" Quil asked from where he stood next to the edge of the cliff.

"You gave me the idea that's keeping me from getting any sleep," I answered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"See, I told you!" Embry exclaimed shoving him and successfully pushing him off the cliff, whether it was his intention or not.

But, what he didn't expect was for Quil to grab his arm and pull him with him.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I could still hear them arguing on the way down.

What idiots.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Sam asked me.

"Oh, right. Well, I take it everyone knows about what happened now?"

Sam nodded.

"I'll gladly kill him for you if you want," Paul smirked.

Of course, he would.

"Thanks, Paul," I smiled. "But, I've got one better."

"Oh, well, this I have to hear, then," he said. "What could possibly be better than killing him?"

"Getting even," I answered without hesitation. "And, I was hoping that all of you could help me do so."

"How could we help you?" Sam asked, curiously, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, earlier today Quil said something about I should get even by sleeping with someone and rubbing it in Edward's face and well..."

I didn't even get to finish before Sam cut me off.

"No, absolutely not, Bella," he spoke sternly.

"What? I didn't even finish say..."

"I know exactly what you were going to say, Bella," he told me, crossing his arms over his chest. "And, it's a no."

"But..." I started to protest.

Sam shook his head and cut me off again, "Find another way to get even."

I frowned. "But, this is a really good way! The best way!" I argued.

"It's not happening, Bella," he said. "So, let it go."

"Sam!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"I will not put the pack in jeopardy just so you can get revenge."

"But, Sam! The pack won't be in jeopardy!" I insisted.

"The answer is no, Bella!"

"Ugh! You totally suck right now!"

"Say whatever you want, but I'm not changing my mind."

"Ass!"

"Still not happening."

Before I could argue some more, Sam turned and with a running leap dove off the cliff.

I quickly ran over to the edge and yelled after him, "You're such a buzz kill!"

"You should've known that would happen," I heard Paul laugh from behind me.

I spun around and glared at him. "Not helping."

Paul smirked and walked up to me. "You know, I'll help you."

"Oh, really?" I asked him, teasingly. "Even though, alpha Sam says no?"

"You know that I've never been one for following rules."

"Mm-hmm."

Paul moved even closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Just think of all the fun we could have," he breathed out, moving his face closer to mine.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Up."

I quickly did as he said and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Hold on tight," he grinned before jumping.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and screamed all the way into the water.


	3. Chapter 2 - Fight Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to mention in the last author's note that this story is based pre-imprinting of the wolves. So, no, at this point in time none of the wolves have imprinted.
> 
> Also, thanks so much, PurrrrfectFeline, for being my sounding board and pre-reading for me!
> 
> Alright, now here's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy!

School the next day wasn't any better than yesterday. As if the fact that it was Monday wasn't bad enough, and that walking in on Lauren and Edward the day before didn't anger me on it's own, Lauren just couldn't seem to shut her damn trap about her recent sexual escapade. I just wanted to walk up to her and make her shut up. Honestly, if she kept it up nothing would stop me from actually doing just that.

It was as if she was purposely telling any and everyone who would listen. The proof was in the fact that she'd always glance my way when she was talking about it. Oh, and, also whenever she wasn't aware that I was around she'd be talking about other things. Then, the instant she saw me she'd start back up on the, "Guess who I hooked up with yesterday." For the love of God, could she be anymore of a slut?

As for Edward, well what a shocker...he was a no show. What a coward? I mean, really? He slept with Lauren on our anniversary...in his house...in the bed he bought for me...when he knew I was coming over. Well, okay, I showed up earlier than when he actually expected me, but still. He had no right. And, now he couldn't even face me like a man? Like I said before, what a coward.

By time, lunch came around I was at my wits end. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. If I heard Lauren say one more thing about her and Edward, I was gonna snap and make her shut the hell up. I mean, there is just so much that a girl can take. Especially one who was just cheated on not even 24 hours before. I was never one to be a loose canon, but I was close to proving differently.

During lunch, I sat on the opposite end of the cafeteria than Lauren. It was for her own good that I wasn't anywhere near her again anytime soon. I would not be able to be held accountable for whatever I would do or say to her if I heard one more thing come out of her mouth. One more thing would, without a doubt, be my undoing. I just knew it.

I was sitting by myself reading my favorite book when I heard the chair across from me move. I looked up from the book to see Angela standing there. She gave me a sympathetic, knowing smile and I smiled back. I really wasn't in the mood for anyone's pity, but I knew Angela wouldn't take it to the extreme like some others probably would, so I didn't say anything about wanting to be alone right now or anything like that.

"Hi, Bella," Angela said sweetly, placing her food tray down on the table.

"Hey, Angela," I replied, bookmarking my page and closing the book.

"Is it okay if I sit here with you?" she asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, of course."

"I know you probably don't want anyone's pity or anything, but I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," Angela told me as she sat down.

I smiled at her.

She truly was such a sweetheart.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"So, how are you holding up?" Angela asked. "I mean, with Lauren blabbing about...well, you know...to any and everyone."

I sighed. "I'm holding up," I answered, honestly. "I'm not gonna lie, it's hard not to retaliate and somehow shut her up, but I'm managing. Little by little."

Angela gave me a sad smile. "Is there anything I can do to help somehow?"

I shook my head. "Thanks, but I don't think there's much anyone can do."

Except shut her up and put her in her place.

No, bad, Bella. Be nice. Don't feed into Lauren's bullshit.

Suddenly, my stomach sounded off, reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything other than a pop tart the entire day.

"Could you watch my things for me, please?" I asked as I stood up. "I'm gonna go get a salad."

Angela nodded her head. "Of course."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I turned and made my way over to the salad bar. To my horror, it was right next to the table will Lauren was sitting. I forced myself to tune her out, knowing that she'd seen me walk over and was probably now talking about her time with Edward yet again. I would not let her get to me. I went about getting my salad and ignoring Lauren altogether.

Unfortunately, I let my guard down as I walked away. The second I stopped tuning her out, she just so happened to say just the thing that ended up pushing my last button.

"He said she wasn't putting out for him."

What an asshole thing for Edward to tell her.

And, what a stupid bitch thing to repeat when she knew I could hear her.

In an instant, all control that I had leftover was gone. I turned back around and stalked over to the table where she currently sat, blabbing her mouth about what happened for the last time.

In a move that may or may not be considered childish, not that I actually cared or anything at this point, I dumped my salad on her head, and threw the now empty bowl on the table in front of her.

Lauren let out an eardrum shattering scream and quickly stood up, turning to face me. She looked angry.

Good, that's exactly what I was hoping for.

"If you have something to say to me, I best suggest you girl up and say it to my face!" I hissed at her.

"You bitch!" she yelled back at me.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a no good slut who sleeps with guys who are already taken!" I spat back, feeling my blood boiling.

"Well, maybe if you would've put out more..." Lauren started and that was it.

Fist meet face!

Before I could stop myself, I balled up my fist and I punched her right in her nose.

Just as I figured she would, she went down immediately. No pun intended.

The next second, she was holding her nose and crying.

I couldn't help the satisfying rush that coursed through out my veins then.

Yeah, take that, you slut! That'll teach you not to mess with me again.

A lot of things happened in the next minute or so. Lauren quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria holding her broken and bloody nose. Everyone in the cafeteria that had witnessed me punching her started clapping, cheering, whistling, and praising me. And, the principal came in to ruin the moment.

Charlie was going to flip a switch when he found out about this.

**~RIS~**

As I figured I would, the moment the principal entered the cafeteria, I ended up getting suspended. After a long lecture from the principal about how violence isn't tolerated at the school and a call to Charlie, which I was relieved when he was out on call, the principal ever so nicely told me to leave school property and not return until the following Monday.

He didn't have to tell me twice. Not having to see or hear Lauren for the rest of the week...I was singing and dancing on the inside, praising the lord. Thank you, God! Plus, that also meant that I now had a whole non-stop week of being able to convince Sam more and more to go along with my revenge idea against Edward. By the end of the week, he wouldn't be able to say no any longer. I was sure of it.

Gathering whatever things I didn't want to leave at school, I walked out to my truck, saying sayonara to the slut and the school and everything else for the rest of the week. I got in and drove straight to La Push already knowing exactly what I was going to spend the rest of the day doing.

I made it to my destination in no time.

Being so used to coming and going, I didn't even bother knocking before I entered the familiar house.

"Anybody home?" I called out just as the smell of pizza hit my nose. "I'll take that as a yes," I said to myself making my way towards the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and rolled my eyes at the sight in front of me. There at the kitchen table sat Sam, Paul, and Jared...all with their very own large pizzas. If I didn't know that they were also wolves, then I'd think they were pigs. Even with the knowledge that they were wolves, I was still always amazed at how much they could eat.

"You know you wanna share," I said, taking a seat at the table in the only empty chair left.

Thanks to Lauren's big mouth earlier, I didn't get to eat anything, and seeing those pizzas reminded me of that fact.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Sam asked once his mouth wasn't full of food anymore.

I shook my head. "I was," I answered simply. "But, now I'm not."

"And, why not?"

I shrugged and answered like it was no big deal, "Because I got suspended."

Paul practically choked as he started laughing.

Sam glared at him and he stopped immediately.

He swallowed and cleared his throat, turning to look at me. "What did you do?" he asked, trying not to laugh again.

"I broke Lauren's nose," I smirked, knowing that Paul would appreciate my bluntness.

"I take it that's the one the leech cheated with?" Jared stated as more of a comment than a question.

I nodded my head. "That is correct."

Sam shook his head and I could see the disapproval in his eyes.

Oops. Well, that just made what I had planned be scratched completely. He'd never go for it now that he wasn't exactly happy with me.

Damn! Quick, Bella! New plan.

I looked down at the pizza closest to me that just so happened to be Jared's.

An idea quickly popped into my mind, and I grinned. Plan B is a go.

Quickly, I reached forward and grabbed a piece, knowing that to Jared that would be a great offense. Well, actually to any of the pack it would be a great offense.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Give that back, Bella!"

I shook my head. "No," I said, taking a bite.

He growled at me and stood up, leaning across the table to grab it back from me.

Having expected that move, I was already up and out of my seat jumping out of his way.

Grinning mischievously, I took the piece of pizza and licked all over it. Then, I held it out to him.

"Still want it?" I asked him, teasingly.

"As if you licking it actually makes a difference," he answered jogging over and reaching for it again.

In a lightning fast move, just before he made it to me, I threw it at him. Thanks to me previously licking it, for a second it stuck to his face before falling to the floor with a gross sound.

I was laughing so hard.

The next thing I knew my plan was working just how I had hoped it would. I felt something hit me and then I felt the sauce stick to my face as the pizza fell to the floor with the other one. When I looked up after wiping the sauce from my face, I was met with a smirking Jared and a very amused Paul who was now armed with his own piece.

Uh-oh!

Apparently, plan b was working too well.

After that, pizza, sauce, and pepperoni was flying everywhere much to Paul, Jared, and I's delight and Sam's dismay. I never actually thought that the guys would waste food like this, but I was pleasantly surprised that my plan b was working like a charm.

Finally the food fight was ended when Sam's alpha voice filled the room.

"Stop it now all three of you!"

I wasn't affected by the voice like Paul and Jared were, but I did respect Sam enough to listen when he used it.

Sam crossed his arms and turned to me, giving me that extremely serious expression of his. The one that said, I'm not playing right now, so don't try to pull a Paul and make a joke. Hehe! Something that I did often because Paul and I both found it extremely hilarious.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked me, frowning.

I batted my eyelashes at him and smiled. "A lot more than you think," I answered.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned this whole food fight," Jared said obviously having seen me batting my eyelashes and having heard from Paul about my revenge plan.

Paul shook his head and laughed. "You did, didn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to walk down the hallway to the bathroom. "Maybe," I answered. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get this pizza sauce out of my hair."

"Bella..." I heard Sam start to say in protest.

I ignored him and quickened my pace to the bathroom.

I purposely waited until I'd already stripped myself of my clothes and wrapped the smallest towel I could find in the closet around me before I pretended to just then remember that I left my bag with my change of clothes in the truck.

Walking back out of the bathroom and down the hall, I stopped at the end and cleared my throat. All three of them looked up at once at me. They all shared the same facial expression when they saw me in nothing but a towel that barely made it to mid thigh. Wide eyed and jaws dropped.

I just smiled innocently and spoke softly, "Could one of you go out to my truck and get my bag, please. I completely forgot it. After all, it's not like the food fight was planned or anything."

Being the first one to come back to reality, Jared nodded his head and smiled. "Of course."

Then, he turned and went to get my bag for me.

Once he was out of sight, I turned my attention to Paul.

He winked at me and gave me a smile that no lie sent tingly shivers all throughout my body. God, I couldn't wait to get me some of that. Please excuse my bluntness. But, my goodness! Who could blame me?

Paul looked me up and down one last time before turning and going back to cleaning up the mess we'd all made.

I took one last glance at Sam and saw that he was eyeing me up and down as well. He was trying to be secretive about it, but obviously didn't realize that I had caught him doing it. Busted, almighty "whatever is good for the tribe in the long run" alpha. I so caught you. There's no denying that one.

The second he saw me looking at him, he quickly looked away.

"Oh, yes. He would definitely cave by the weeks end," I thought as I turned and walked back to the bathroom with a triumphant smirk on my face.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Element of Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thanks to my prereader, PurrrfectFeline! Also, quick thanks to SparklingFae for helping me out a bit with writing Sam! Thank you both!

It took me at least half an hour to get all of the pizza sauce out of my hair. But, it was well worth the time. It all was actually. Just the fact that I now knew, without a doubt, that I was slowly but surely breaking down Sam's wall was enough to make me not sweat the bad things. I just couldn't stop grinning out of triumph. I most definitely wasn't backing off now. All I would have to do is keep pushing him and sooner or later he'd lose whatever was left of his control completely. And, I couldn't wait!

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, I made my way out of the bathroom and down the hall to the dining room area where the entire pack was now. Surely, I hadn't been in the bathroom that long. One look at the clock, though, showed that I had. Oh gosh! They probably think I'm like any regular girl now. Great. I mean, I had my moments, but not too many. Other than my clothes and hair, I was a lot like the guys. I loved to cliff dive and all that. Something that a normal girl probably wouldn't be up for. But, hey, that's just me.

I was twisting my hair up in a towel so that it would dry faster as I walked into the dining room. Seven pairs of eyes were on me in an instant. It was obvious by the expressions on their faces that they were all aware of what happened earlier. I just smiled and kept walking towards the kitchen. As if the pizza fight from before had never happened, I jumped up on the counter and sat there staring at them all with the most innocent smile I could muster playing on my lips.

"How are we all today?" I asked, hoping to end the awkward silence and stares.

"So, you broke the unlucky girl's nose?" Quil snickered.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Alright, so no pleasantries it is, then," I laughed. "Yes, yes I did break her nose," I confirmed, smiling proudly.

To which, no surprise from anyone, I received another disappointed look from Sam who kept his eyes glued to me as he sat, arms crossed, in his chair at the head of the table. Earlier I would have been freaking out, but now with my new knowledge, I was perfectly okay with letting him just be disappointed. Surely, he'd get over it sooner or later. I mean, after all, what's done is done. Right?

Besides, did he really expect me to not take pride in giving Lauren what she had coming to her. Someone had to do it. Unfortunately for her, she just so happened to push me into being that person by not being able to keep her damn legs and mouth shut. Serves her right.  I simply refused to not be proud of shutting her up for once. No matter how many disappointed looks Sam gave me.

"She got what she deserved," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Let's just leave it at that."

"It's weird picturing you breaking someone's nose," Seth spoke up as he made his way over to where I was, and jumped up to sit next to me.

I turned my head to him and raised an eyebrow. "How's that hard to picture?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It just is. I'm not used to badass Bella."

Oh, Seth. So innocent.

I chuckled. "Well, then, I'd suggest you get used to her. 'Cause she's here to stay for a while."

"A while?" he asked. "Why not for good?"

"Once I get my revenge there won't be any more need for her," I answered simply and honestly. "Or at least I hope so."

"Your revenge?"

I nodded my head and grinned.

"What's your revenge plan?" he asked, curiously.

I grinned even wider. "Well, Seth, I'm so happy that you asked."

"I'm already in!" Paul called out, smirking as I turned and smirked right back.

Everyone's attention was suddenly on him.

"In what?" Jacob asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Me," I answered before bursting out laughing along with Paul the second the word left my mouth.

Tandem "What's?!" filled the room.

"You just had to open your big mouth, Quil!" Jacob and Embry both said through clenched teeth as they turned and glared at him.

Quil looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Why the hell do you both keep blaming this on me?!"

"You gave her the idea!" they both yelled at him.

"Yeah, as a joke!" he yelled back. "I didn't mean to actually do it...and to ask all of us to help."

I finally decided to take the heat off of him and interjected, "It's not really his fault. Yes, he sort of gave me the idea. But, I'm the one who decided to ask all seven of you to help. 'Cause I trust you all way more than I do some random guy. But, at the same time, I can't just choose one of you to ask for help with this."

"It's not going to happen, Bella," Sam suddenly said still sticking to his hardheaded decision to be against my revenge plan completely.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Sam?!" I asked, shaking my head. "This will not effect the pack in a negative way! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"You don't know that," he replied, standing up and stalking over to me.

"Yes, I do!" I argued.

"No, you don't. The last thing the pack needs is to be caught up in your vendetta, which has bad news written all over it."

I scoffed. "You can't be serious?"

"You're already a big enough part of the pack without bringing unneeded physical and emotional drama into it."

Talk about complete honesty. Blunt much?

I didn't have to be a genius to realize what he was trying to get at.

Having had enough of it all already, I just blurted out, without thinking it through first, "My god, Sam! The way you're talking you make it seem like you're talking to a virgin!"

The room was suddenly so quiet that if it had been night time crickets could have easily been heard.

Oops. That information wasn't supposed to get out that way. Well, that cat is out of the bag now. No taking that one back.

"It just happened okay," I said, probably not helping anything as I looked away from all of them.

"You're not a..." Sam started to ask, but then stopped. "You and..."

My eyes widened when I quickly realized what conclusion he and surely the others had all jumped to.

"Oh god! You think...me and Ed...oh god, no!" I exclaimed setting them all straight in an instant. "Well, okay, not from a lack of trying," I admitted, muttering under my breath.

Seven tandem growls filled the room.

"Oh, shut up!" I growled through clenched teeth. "I'm human. I have needs, too," I reminded them. "Not that they were ever met," I hissed, not even trying to keep that part quiet. "But, he sure as hell met that slut's needs!"

Now I was back to being angry about the situation that had brought all of this on.

"And, that's what pisses me off the most! The fact that not only did he cheat on me...but, the fact that he cheated on me with a freaking human!" I was seething now. "Yet, he wouldn't sleep with me 'cause it would be "dangerous" since I'm human."

More growls filled the room.

"Not helping!" I snapped.

Then, I got to thinking.

"Wait a second...he wouldn't sleep with me because it was too dangerous, right?" I asked no one in particular as I jumped down off of the counter. "Yet, he slept with Lauren...who is human..." I trailed off, pacing throughout the house, momentarily forgetting that I wasn't alone. "What an asshole!" I suddenly came to said conclusion. "I mean, I hate Lauren and all right about now, but what the hell was going on in that brain of his?! He could have killed her! Apparently, being dead for a hundred plus years isn't helping his brain cells any. So stupid!" I ranted and raved.

"Isn't this what we've been trying to tell you all along?"

I quickly stopped and turned. "I will exclude you from my revenge plans in a heartbeat!" I threatened.

Paul raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. No need to do that."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at how quick he recanted once I said that.

The sound of my phone ringing made sure that no one else could say anything. I walked over to my bag and got out my phone. The second I saw who it is I sort of wished that I had just left it be so I could use the "I didn't hear it ringing" excuse. But, it was too late for that.

Taking a deep breath, I put on a fake smile and answered the call. "Hey, dad!"

"Isabella Marie!" he yelled on the other end of the phone.

I knew it was coming.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked, playing it cool as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't you play dumb with me," he warned me. "You know exactly what is wrong!"

Oops. I was in so much trouble right now.

"Can I explain, dad?" I asked him.

"When you get home," he answered. "Which, I'm getting ready to leave work, so I expect you to be on your way, too. We have some things to talk about."

There was no arguing with him on this one. Well, if I knew what was good for me. And, I did. So, I didn't even try to argue.

"Okay, I'll leave now," I said, sighing.

I heard snickering from behind me and turned to glare at them all.

Of course, they laugh at my dad being mad at me.

Such asses!

"Alright, I'm about to leave now," I assured him.

"See you then," he said before hanging up with no goodbye or anything.

Oh, yes, I was most definitely in trouble.

I wasted no time telling the pack goodbye and running out the door. I was not going to chance making Charlie any madder than he already seemed by being home later than I already would be.

**~RIS~**

The second I entered the house, I was met by a fuming Charlie storming into the foyer area.

"You broke Lauren Mallory's nose!" his angry voice boomed throughout the house. "And, you got suspended for the rest of the week?!"

I looked anywhere but at him and shook my head. "Yes, I did," I said, not even trying to deny it.

I kept the part where I was actually proud of doing so to myself, though.

"What on earth were you thinking?" he asked, crossing his arms as he stood in front of me towering just slightly over me.

I couldn't easily decide whether or not to just tell him the truth or not. But, in the end, I decided to go ahead and do so. At least, this way he'd probably cool down and wouldn't be as mad.

"Edward cheated on me with Lauren," I admitted quietly, trying not to let anger overtake me again.

"Oh," was the only thing Charlie replied with, his anger dying down rather quickly.

"Yeah, I caught them yesterday," I stated honestly. "On our anniversary."

"Bella..." Charlie started to say.

I held my hand up to silence him. "Please, let me finish."

He nodded his head. "Okay."

"Alright, so I caught them in bed together yesterday. Then, today, I went to school and she wouldn't shut her mouth. Every single time she'd see me she'd start talking about having bedded Edward. I tried and tried to ignore her, but finally I snapped and I punched her."

I could tell by the look on Charlie's face and his sudden silence that he wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he finally said.

I gave him a brief smile. "It's okay," I assured him. "Other than the whole punching and suspension issues, I'm actually taking it pretty well, surprisingly."

"Umm...okay, well..." Charlie started, all anger from before completely gone. "Just don't make punching people and getting suspended a habit."

I shook my head in understanding. "Don't worry, it certainly won't become a habit."

Charlie smiled at me. "Good to know."

I sighed a sigh of relief at how well he took the truth. It went a lot better than I had thought it would. However, if only he knew what I had planned. He definitely wouldn't be as okay with everything now. But, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Or me. Or anyone else.

**~RIS~**

The next day, since I wasn't going to school for the rest of the week, I woke up a few hours later than usual. After going about my morning weekend routine, I checked my phone. It shouldn't surprise me that I had many missed calls, voicemails, and texts. From...drum roll please...Doucheward. The nerve of him to call me after everything he'd caused. He was totally a doucheward at this point. Much more than he was the day before yesterday and yesterday itself.

Not even bothering to check the texts or listen to the voicemails, I went downstairs to get something to eat. In the time that it took me to make me something to eat and actually eat it at least seven or eight more calls and texts from him came in. Damn it! He was really starting to put an even bigger damper than he already did in my days off. Couldn't he just take the hint and leave me the hell alone already?

A few more missed calls, texts, and voicemails and I was over it. Angry and annoyed at this point, I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"What the hell do you want, Edward?!" I asked, not even bothering to hide my anger and frustration from him.

"Oh, thank god! You finally answered," he breathed an unneeded sigh of relief over the phone. "I've been calling and texting all morning."

I scoffed. "Yeah, 'cause I didn't already realize that."

"Then, why didn't you answer me at all, if you knew?"

I had to resist the urge to throw my phone across the room. I reminded myself repeatedly that the phone didn't do anything. It was the douche that I was currently talking to that had screwed me over. No pun intended with that one word.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Yes, I did."

"You really need to update your centuries," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, rolling my eyes. "So, what the hell is it that you want that's so important that you need to blow up my phone...like almost literally?"

"I want you to please meet me at the treaty line," he answered in a pleading tone.

"You're kidding, right?" I deadpanned.

No, seriously. He really did have to be kidding, right? Did he really think for even a second that I'd meet up with him. He really wasn't getting the whole point behind me ignoring him like the plague, apparently. What a dumbass.

"No, Bella, I'm not kidding," he said in an assuring tone. "Please meet me at the treaty line."

"Not no, but hell no!" I hissed, giving into the sudden urge to walk to the front of the house and look out the window. "You know what? Fine, alright."

"Really?" Edward asked sounding surprised. "You'll really meet me?"

"Yes, I will," I answered. "Meet me at the treaty line in an hour. No sooner. No later. Deal?"

"Okay," Edward agreed.

I hung up without another word and ran outside.

"Quil!" I called out just as he was about to disappear into the woods.

He stopped and turned to face me.

I jogged up to him and stopped a few inches away from him.

"Hey, Bella," he smiled down at me.

"Quil," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. I could tell that he was lying.

"Really?" I asked him letting the doubt in my tone bleed through without even trying to hide it.

"Umm...uhh....well..."

"Spit out the truth, Quil," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

Quil sighed. "Sam sent me to watch over you."

"Why?"

"Because your leech ex-boyfriend had been pacing the treaty line for hours and was just recently convinced to give up and go home already."

"So, he sent you to make sure that Edward didn't come here?"

He shook his head.

Alright, so this could work out just how I hope it will.

"Did the others go home?" I asked, curiously.

"Not exactly. They're patrolling around just in case."

"But, the treaty line itself is vacant for now?" I pressed on.

"Yes, for now."

I smirked. "Great."

"Why?" Quil asked me obviously noticing the scheming look on my face.

I grinned up at him. "Why don't we go ahead and put your idea and my plan in action?" I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

I shook my head yes. "Of course! I was serious about the whole revenge plan, you know?"

"Well, I guess I know now definitely."

I laughed. "So, are you game?" I asked.

It was his turn to laugh now. "You really need to ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Guess not," I answered. "Alright, well we need to get there as soon as possible if we want to get the revenge plan in action before Edward gets there."

"Wait, Edward's coming?" Quil asked, shocked by the revelation.

"Yeah, he's suppose to meet me there in an hour." I nodded my head and turned away to walk back to the house to retrieve my truck keys.

When it finally clicked into place in his brain, Quil started laughing again even more than before. "You are one evil girl."

I kept on walking and called behind me, "Revenge works best when shoved in the person's face!"


	5. Chapter 4 - Let the Revenge Begin

Half an hour later, at the treaty line, I sat on the tail gate of my old truck, swinging my legs back and forth, in silence as the time passed by. Quil was sitting next to me doing the same thing. Not even a single word had been spoken since the moment we got there.

The one thing that I hadn't thought about at all when I first decided to actually go through with Quil's joke revenge idea was the awkwardness that would come along with it. As far as I knew, neither Quil nor I had ever been in this situation before now.

"So, how are we gonna go about this?" Quil asked, finally breaking the too long awkward silence.

I shrugged my shoulders. "How do most people go about doing this?" I answered with my own question.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "It's not usually planned."

"True," I agreed.

"Which leads us right back to where we started."

This obviously wasn't getting us anywhere at all.

I sighed. "Alright, fine."

I had to figure out something to get my plan going. Otherwise, Edward would already be here and everything would be ruined. Darn. What to do? What to do? So many options to choose from.

"Okay, how about this?" I finally asked coming up with an idea that I hoped would work. "Kiss me," I said as if it was the most common thing to say, turning my body so that I was sitting with one leg folded in to me and looking at him.

"Okay," he said before processing what I had actually said. Quil quickly turned to look at me, wide-eyed. "Wait what?"

I couldn't help but grin at his shocked expression. "You heard me," I told him, shaking my head. "Kiss me," I repeated. "Let's get the ball rolling somehow."

"I don't think I ever heard that one before."

I just rolled my eyes and urged him on, "Just do it! We don't have all day!"

Not even a second after the words left my mouth, my back collided with the unlined bed of the truck. My first instinct was to let out a squeal, not having expected the move, but it was instantly cut off by Quil's mouth on mine. In retrospect, I did ask...well, no...I did tell him to kiss me. So, I really couldn't complain about my current position.

Holy shit! This was actually happening now. It was almost kind of hard to believe.

It's funny how one suddenly starts thinking about things more when it's actually happening. But, that was just me begging for disaster, so thinking was not a good idea at this point in time. Therefore, it would have to wait until later. The last thing I wanted was to somehow talk myself out of this.

So, focus Bella.

The moment I focused back on what was happening, I heard a tear and then felt a breeze on my bare chest. I shivered and moved to cover myself. But, Quil grabbed my arms and placed them back down at my sides.

I looked up and swallowed as I noticed the lusty look in his eyes. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I was a goner. Or about to be at least. I was just there enough to manage to get out my one request.

"I wanna be on top," I said, pushing at him.

"Too bad," he replied. "I'm used to being on top."

"Yeah, well, so am I," I told him, sitting up and crossing my arms to cover myself.

Quil shook his head and sighed a frustrated sigh. "Bella, could you please not do that?"

I turned to look at him. "Do what?"

"Refer back to your past experiences."

"You did it first!" I argued.

"That's different."

I scoffed. "Oh, really? How's that exactly?"

"Because it is."

I wasn't buying it. "Quil, spit it out!"

"I just don't want to picture you with anyone else, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "None of us do."

"Oh," was all I said.

This was by far the most serious that I'd ever seen or heard Quil be.

"We're just really overprotective of you," he reminded me. "And, we'd rather not know... _ **that**_ part of your past."

I rolled my eyes.

I could see where he and they were coming from. But, of all the times it had to be brought up...why now?

"Okay," I finally said. "I will keep my past the past."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes or so passed in silence.

"Alright, well...now the mood feels ruined," I frowned.

Quil looked at me with a slightly guilty look on his face. "Oops."

"It's your fault!" I exclaimed, slapping him in the arm.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

I went to slap him again, but he caught my arm.

"Let go," I said.

He shook his head. "No."

"Quil," I warned.

"Bella," he mimicked.

"Don't make me..." I started to threaten, but then stopped when I realized I wasn't so sure what I was threatening really.

Quil just laughed at me. "Don't make you what?" he asked in a taunting tone.

Without a word, because that's what he would have expected, I caught him off guard and pushed him backwards. The second his back hit the truck bed, I was quick to move so that I was straddling him.

I smirked down at him. "Well, will you look how the tables have turned," I laughed. "Looks like I'm on top after all."

"You know I could easily change that."

I nodded and grinned. "Yes, but you won't."

"You think so?"

"I think so."

"Let's just see ab..." he started, but didn't get the whole sentence out.

I rocked into him, silencing him immediately.

Yep, that's what I thought.

I was still smirking as we made eye contact. But, the smirk was wiped away in an instant. His eyes were back to having the lusty look from before in them. And, I'm sure my own eyes matched his.

In an instant, we were kissing again. Not only that, but we were wrestling for control at the same time. The bed of the truck ended up being our makeshift ring as we rolled back and forth, switching from him on top to me on top and so forth. In the midst of our wrestling, we somehow managed to rid each other of the rest of our clothes.

Once we were both completely naked, we pulled apart.

"Please tell me you're on the pill or something," Quil said, looking at me intensely. "Because I didn't bring anything."

"It's fine," I assured him. "I'm on the pill."

"Good," he said. "Alright, so you're really sure about this?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Great time to ask that question."

He shrugged. "Just making sure that this is truly what you want. 'Cause once we do this, there is no going back."

"This is truly what I want, Quil," I told him followed by an exasperated sigh. "Now shut up and do me already!"

His eyes widened momentarily at my words, but he quickly got back control over himself. He grabbed me by my hips and lifted me up, holding me over him so that just the tip of him was resting at my entrance.

I took a deep breath in and let it out. "Do it now!" I ordered.

In the next moment, he was in me and we both moaned so loud that I wouldn't be at all surprised if anyone within a five-mile radius heard us.

"Damn!" I exclaimed. "It's been a while," I said before I could stop myself. "Sorry," I apologized quickly looking down at Quil.

But, judging by his closed eyes and open mouth, I don't even think he heard my little slip up. And, for that, I was truly grateful.

My mind quickly turned to mush when Quil's grip on my hips tightened and he wasted no time moving me up and down his length, setting a rather quick pace.

I was instantly lost in pleasure and had to place my hands against his chest as leverage to keep myself up right. Every coherent thought that had been in my mind before was now gone. In their place were moans, groans, and dozens of curse words, some that I didn't even know existed.

If it wasn't for me suddenly hearing a door slam and being brought back to reality, I would've missed the look on Edward's face. But, thankfully I didn't.

I had been so caught up in the pleasure that I had forgotten for a second exactly what I was here for.

"Oh, hey Edward," I breathed out. "I wasn't expecting you here already."

I looked over to where he was and had to bite my tongue not to burst out laughing. The look on his face as he realized what I was currently doing and who I was currently doing it with was priceless.

I squealed as Quil wrapped his arms around my middle and sat up. "How goes it, leech?" he smirked at him, along with a cocky tilt of his head, before he repositioned his hands on my hips and lifted me up and then dropped me back down onto him.

"Oh, god!" I moaned out loud.

Edward was still standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"We won't be much longer," I heard Quil say and this time I couldn't help but actually laugh.

"How long have we been going at it?" I asked him knowing fully well that this was just torture for Edward.

Although, it's his fault for still standing there. But, then again, surely he's frozen in place because he definitely hadn't been expecting to find me and Quil having sex when I first agreed to meeting him. Oops. My bad. Sorry. Not sorry.

"I wasn't really counting."

"Nor was I, actually."

"Are you gonna just continue standing there being creepy and pathetic?" Quil smirked in Edward's direction.

Edward looked from Quil to me, the look on his face was priceless, and then turned without a word going back to his car, getting in, and speeding off.

I didn't have to be a genius to know that he was pissed off.

The only thing running through my mind, at this point, was that revenge truly was great.

But, that was short-lived when Quil flipped us over and took control.

Needless to say, after that, he ended up putting a whole new meaning to rocking my world.

And, I'd be lying if I said that I was thinking of revenge any more, at that point.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Ex That Just Won't Take A Hint

I stared up at the sky, panting for breath. I had my head rested on Quil's chest and could feel the rise and fall as he breathed in and out just as out of breath as I was. Despite the chill in the air, the heat radiating off of him as well as the layer of [sweat](http://trickyraven.ning.com/group/revenge-is-sevenfold/forum/topics/chapter-5-the-ex-that-just-won-t-take-a-hint) coating my body helped keep me warm.

"Wow," I breathed out. "So, that's what it's like?"

Quil chuckled. "That it is."

"Wow," I repeated.

"I'll take that as I completely rocked your world," he stated proudly.

Well, I certainly wasn't denying that.

"We could always do it again," he offered.

I sat up and started putting my clothes back on. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to say no to it."

"I was afraid of that."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Just be happy you got to go first," I teased.

"Oh, I'm definitely happy about that," he replied smugly. "Just wait until I shove it in Paul's [face](http://trickyraven.ning.com/group/revenge-is-sevenfold/forum/topics/chapter-5-the-ex-that-just-won-t-take-a-hint) that I got to go first."

"No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "You will not do anything of the sort," I told him grabbing his shorts and throwing them at him.

Quil caught them easily. "Why not?" he asked, sliding off the back of the [truck](http://trickyraven.ning.com/group/revenge-is-sevenfold/forum/topics/chapter-5-the-ex-that-just-won-t-take-a-hint).

"Because if you do that then you are going to end up starting a fight and then Sam will end up finding out about this before I can get my complete revenge," I answered jumping off the tailgate and pulling up my jeans.

"He'll get over it," Quil argued.

I had to laugh at that. "Oh, yeah, right. Okay. You go right ahead and tell him that."

Quil thought for a second before he sighed and turned to face me while he buttoned up his shorts. "Alright, fine. I won't say anything now," he said.

"Good choice."

"But..." he started to protest.

"Of course, there was a but," I thought to myself, rolling my eyes in Quil's direction.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Once you get your complete revenge, I'm totally shoving it in Paul's face that I was first."

I shook my head and chuckled. "I wouldn't expect any less of you."

"Aw, you know me so well," Quil teased with a Cheshire grin, stepping forward and pulling me into a hug.

"A little too well," I teased back, pulling away and winking at him.

"Likewise," he grinned.

"See now Sam is worried for no reason at all," I said fixing up my pony tail. "Nothing has changed between us, right?"

Quil nodded his head. "No differences that I can see."

"Now to just make sure it works out this way for all of us," I thought out loud.

"That shouldn't be too hard to do," Quil said walking around to the driver's side of the truck. "I drive."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"It's my truck," I reminded him, closing the tailgate.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yet, I have the keys," he smirked holding up the keys and shaking them around as if to wave them in my wave.

I stuck my tongue out at him before making my way to the passenger's side.

Yep, things definitely hadn't changed at all.

"Suck on that one, Sam," I thought to myself and had to laugh. "No pun intended, of course."

**~RIS~**

I spent the rest of the day hanging out and goofing off with Quil so that none of the others would smell him on me. I would have a difficult time convincing them all that they were smelling wrong. The one bad thing about being friends with a pack of shapeshifting wolves...there keen sense of smell. I can't hide any freaking thing scent wise from them, which can get quite frustrating at times, to be honest.

It was about around five that evening when I finally decided to head home. I wanted to have dinner ready by time Charlie got there. It was the least I could do after everything he'd done for me throughout the years. Not only that, it was one of the few times that we were ever really home at the same time and could spend some quality father daughter time together.

I was driving home and had just come into view of the treaty line when I saw the familiar silver Volvo parked right on the other side. Edward, in all his glory that pissed me off to no end right about now, stood leaning back against the driver's side door of his car with his arms crossed. The instant he heard my truck, he turned his head in my direction.

I had half a mind to just keep driving, but for whatever reason I stopped. I wisely chose to stay on the pack's side of the line, parking right before crossing the line, just to be safe. I left my truck running because I wasn't in any mood to take any chances. God only knows what Edward's thinking or feeling after what he witnessed this afternoon.

"Do you mind?" I asked, getting out of the truck. "I have to get home."

"We need to talk," he said, pushing away from his car and turning towards me.

I scoffed at him and shook my head. "We don't  _need_  to talk about anything," I hissed through clenched teeth, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, we do," he argued.

"You know what, you're not even worth it," I said, turning back around and going back to my truck.

"How dare you do what you did this afternoon," he called after me, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"The nerve of him," I thought to myself in disgust.

I quickly spun on my heels and stomped over to him. "How dare I?" I asked going from calm to angry in a matter of seconds as if I had just flipped a switch that controlled my emotions.

"You knew I was coming! You agreed to meet up with me!" he exclaimed, raising his voice to a level that I had never heard before.

I chuckled, darkly. "Just like you knew I was coming on Sunday!" I spat in retaliation.

That turned out to shut him right up.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I scoffed once again turning to go back to my truck.

"I didn't know you were coming early!" he yelled after me as his excuse.

"Save it for someone who gives a damn!" I yelled back before getting into the truck and speeding off.

Half way down the road, I rolled down the window and screamed back at him, "Oh, and one more thing! Leave me the hell alone you stalker freak!"

**~RIS~**

Later that night, after dinner I decided to go to bed early. I was exhausted. I had never known before that getting revenge could be so tiring. Not that I was complaining about it or anything. It was a very pleasurable revenge. One that I was very much looking forward to and excited about experiencing again...six more times, right?

After my shower, I made sure that Charlie was preoccupied downstairs watching tv. Once I was sure that I was in the clear, I ran to my room in just my towel. I quickly closed the door and locked it behind me. I turned around only for my heart to practically jump out of my chest. Instinctively, I placed a hand over where my heart is.

"My ever-loving god!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice down so that Charlie wouldn't hear and come to investigate what caused me to get loud. "What the hell are you doing here, Edward?" I asked him, angrily.

I leaned my body back against the bedroom door and held the towel closer to me almost like a safety blanket. It was just another instinctive move on my part. The last thing that I needed was for my towel to fall, especially now with Edward here.

"You left before we could talk earlier," he answered, taking a step away from the window towards me.

Of course, I was stuck against my door with no way to back away from him.

"What part of leave me the hell alone do you not understand?!" I hissed at him through clenched teeth. "Also, what part of there's nothing to talk about do you not understand?"

"We need to talk," was all he said. "There has to be a way to work this out?"

I couldn't hold in the laugh that begged to be let out after that statement. "You have got to be kidding me," I deadpanned, walking towards him. "Let's get one thing straight, Edward Cullen..." I trailed off as I got closer.

I kept walking, making him walk backwards until he was back at the window.

Then, I took a step back.

"Me and you will never ever work this out!" I assured him, purposely letting go off my towel so that it fell to the floor.

Edward's eyes suddenly grew to the size of saucers the second that he realized what I'd done.

"And, now that you see what you gave up," I grinned, moving closer to him until I was practically pressed up against him. "You can screw off!" I whisper yelled at him.

Then, with all my might, I took advantage of his momentary shock and pushed him backwards.

"Just take the hint, Edward!" I called after him. "There's nothing you can do or say that will change things."

No longer in shock, Edward called back to me, "I'll be back tomorrow sometime, Bella! And, I will not leave until you talk to me!"

With that said, he disappeared into the night.

I shook my head in disbelief and frustration.

"When will he just take the freaking hint?!" I asked myself out loud, closing the window and locking it.

Turning around and walking over to my bed, I got to thinking. Edward said he'd be back sometime tomorrow. Well, since I'd be in La Push all day tomorrow, and Charlie would be at work late so I don't have to come home early and cook dinner...he wouldn't be able to come until night-time.

I smiled to myself as the reality of the situation at hand came to me.

"You'll regret ever telling me that, Edward," I thought to myself. "You think seeing me and Quil having sex was bad? How about me and...hmm...who next?"

Good question.

Well, Quil was an easy one to convince. So, it'd make sense to now choose one that would be a challenge, right? Hmm...

"Ooo...Embry!"

Despite the slight creepiness that I was feeling about picking which one of my guy friends I'd sleep with next, I couldn't even try to deny that this would be just as good as earlier was. Edward obviously picked the wrong girl to cheat on. And, by time I was finished with my revenge, he'd never ever forget it.

**~RIS~**

The next day, I went to La Push for the day. I had nothing better to do since I was suspended until Monday. Not only that, I wasn't in the mood to deal with Edward just yet. And I knew without a doubt that if I didn't go to La Push he'd definitely come during the day, which wasn't an option. I wouldn't be ready for him until later tonight. Well, only if Sam wasn't in a hard to be convinced mood today.

"Sam!" I called out when I got to Sam's and walked inside.

"Kitchen!"

I laughed. "Of course. What's new?" I thought to myself, throwing my bag onto the couch and walking to the kitchen. "Where are Paul and Jared?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to find just Sam in there making himself something to eat.

"They had some other things to do."

"I kind of find that hard to believe, but ok," I replied, leaning against the counter next to him. "So, I was hoping that I could ask you a favor," I said, skipping to the point.

"I'm listening," Sam acknowledged.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe you could get Embry to watch over me tonight," I said, looking anywhere but at him.

I wasn't so sure I could keep a straight face that wouldn't give what I had planned away.

Sam stopped putting together the sandwich he was making, and I could feel his gaze turn to me.

"Why?" he asked, and I could easily tell what he was thinking by the tone of his voice.

And it was exactly what I hoped he wouldn't think.

"Well, I have a stalker ex boyfriend who just won't take a hint," I answered bluntly. "He intercepted me at the treaty line yesterday and then showed up in my room last night."

"He what?" Sam asked, his voice raising a bit.

"You heard me the first time. I told him off both times, but before he left last night he said that he'd be back today sometime and he wouldn't leave until I talked to him," I explained. "Also, since I'll be here until tonight sometime, and my dad is working late that means that Edward will be around tonight sometime."

Sam sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "Had you just listened to us from the start this wouldn't..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know," I cut him off followed by an eye roll. "I've heard it all before."

"Yet, you continued to date him."

I frowned just a bit. "Thanks for the reminder," I said quietly.

As if I didn't already realize that I'd made a mistake by still dating him. The second the pack said they weren't happy about me dating Edward, I should have broken it off. But, of course, I was stubborn and didn't want to listen to what they said. Obviously though, now that proved to be a very bad decision on my part.

"Anyways," I said getting back on track. "Can you get Embry to watch over me tonight?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "Why Embry?" he asked, not even hiding that he didn't trust where I was going with this.

After all, he knew me pretty well. They all did, actually. And once I put my mind to something and, or decided that I wanted something I would not stop until I got it. For instance, my revenge on Edward. I would not stop until I got it. And Sam knew that. Hence, his distrust in me and my intentions for having Embry watch over me. He was definitely on the right track in not trusting me on this one, but I didn't have to tell him that.

"It's a good thing I rehearsed this before coming here," I thought to myself. "Because out of all of you Embry is the strongest, least violent one," I told him. "If that even made sense."

"You're not lying to me are you, Bella?" he asked, looking closely at me.

"Please keep a straight face, Bella. You can do this. Don't give the truth away," I coached myself. "No, of course not," I lied.

"Bella," he said, testing me.

"No, I'm not lying to you, Sam," I falsely assured him. "I'm seriously not."

Sam stood there quietly for some time before finally going back to making his sandwich.

"Alright," he said. "I can arrange that."

I smiled. "Thanks, Sam," I replied in my usual voice instead of letting out the squeal that I wanted to, which would reveal that I truly was lying.

So, I left the extra happiness for the inside.

"Yes!" I thought to myself in triumph.

Everything was going exactly according to plan.


	7. Chapter 6 - Late Night "In Your Face" Encounters

That night, I left Sam's house around 7:30 and got home around 8:00. By then Embry was already there since he took the quicker wolf route there.

"Cheater," I laughed to myself.

I grabbed my bag and got out of the [truck](http://trickyraven.ning.com/group/revenge-is-sevenfold/forum/topics/chapter-6-late-night-in-your-face-encounters).

"Thanks for watching over me tonight," I smiled at him, slamming the door shut and turning towards where he was coming out of the woods.

"No problem," he replied, smiling back.

"Would you like to come in?" I offered. "My dad won't be home for a while."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive for asking me here tonight?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb. "I just asked for you because you're the strongest, least violent one of you guys," I told him.

Embry still looked doubtful.

"This way if a fight ends up being necessary, you can handle yourself. Yet, if it's not necessary you won't want to," I continued, trying to get him off of the subject of me having an ulterior motive.

"I mean, yes, I have one. But, he doesn't need to know that," I said to myself. "Well, not yet, of course. He will in the next half hour or so."

I had to force myself not to grin at that thought.

"Unlike say...Paul," I joked, going back to what I'd previously been saying. "He'd be all for a fight with Edward."

Embry chuckled. "There's no way that I can argue with that."

"So, do you want to come in or not?" I asked again. "It's better than staying out here and having nothing to do."

He thought about my offer for a few seconds before finally giving in. "Yeah, sure."

I felt a tinge of guilt over my little fib as I walked up the walkway to the house with Embry following me close behind. But, my inner vengeful Bella won over and the small bit of guilt I felt was quickly pushed aside and overrun by the excitement of what was going to happen not too long from now.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Pepsi?" I asked, once we were in the house.

"Water sounds good," he answered.

"Alright, make yourself at home," I smiled retreating to the [kitchen](http://trickyraven.ning.com/group/revenge-is-sevenfold/forum/topics/chapter-6-late-night-in-your-face-encounters).

I returned with a water bottle in hand about a minute later.

Embry was kicked back on the couch with the remote in hand.

Everything was going perfectly right now. While Embry was distracted by the tv, I could run upstairs and get ready to put the rest of my plan in action. I wasn't sure when exactly Edward would be here, but I wanted to be sure that something was going on when he did. So, I'd have to move fast.

"Here you go," I said, handing him the water.

"Thanks, Bella," he replied, taking it from me.

"You're welcome," I grinned. "Alright, I'm gonna go upstairs and change clothes," I told him, turning and leaving the room.

"Alright."

I didn't want him to hear my fast paced foot steps and get suspicious, so I calmly made my way upstairs to my room.

Once behind my closed bedroom door, I rushed around to get ready.

Clothes were flying everywhere until I was left in only my bra and [panties](http://trickyraven.ning.com/group/revenge-is-sevenfold/forum/topics/chapter-6-late-night-in-your-face-encounters). It was a set that I was sure Embry would not be able to take his eyes off of. Although, his eyes probably wouldn't be on my under garments, especially not when the rest of my skin was showing. But, who knows...he may just surprise me.

Sparing one last glance in the mirror, I deemed myself ready to get this show on the road.

It was now time to put the rest of my plan into action.

"Hey, Embry!" I called, knowing that he'd hear me through my bedroom door.

"Yeah?" he replied.

His voice was loud enough that I could hear him from downstairs.

"Can you come up here for a second?" I asked, hoping that my voice didn't reveal my excitement.

I didn't get an answer right away. But, it wasn't long until I heard his footsteps on the stairs.

Inside, I was practically bouncing with excitement.

"I'm such a minx right now," I thought to myself. "Eh, it's alright every once in a while. And, I think that I have more than earned the right to cash in my minx card for a week or two."

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Embry outside my bedroom door.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered.

I watched the door handle turn but the door didn't open, Embry hesitated.

With a sigh, I walked over and opened it myself, hiding my body behind the door.

"You can come in," I told him, giving him an innocent smile.

He hesitated once more.

"I promise I'm not going to bite you," I assured him. "Unless you want me to," I said to myself as an afterthought.

It took a little more coaxing, but I finally talked him into coming into the room.

I felt slightly guilty again though, just like before it didn't last long...it disappeared when the vengeful, excited side of me came back to the surface.

"What did you want me to come up here for?" Embry asked walking into the room.

I closed the door and locked it.

"Well..." I started and then paused when I turned around at the same time that he did.

Embry's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he saw what I was wearing...or maybe wasn't wearing for that matter. The shocked look on his face was proof enough that he was trying not to let his eyes roam over my body, but he couldn't help himself.

"Like what you see?" I asked, grinning.

Embry quickly moved his gaze up to my face when he realized that he'd been caught red handed.

"I...umm..." he couldn't get the words out, he didn't seem to know exactly what to say. "What are you doing, Bella?" he finally managed to ask.

I shrugged nonchalantly and placed my hands on my hips. "Nothing," I answered, feigning innocence.

Embry swallowed hard and with a flaming red face, said, "Put some clothes on, Bella."

I shook my head defiantly. "Nope, not going to happen...I don't want to."

"Alright, I'll leave then," he said, moving forward.

I grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past me. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "Please, don't leave."

Embry wiggled his arm from my grasp. "I know what you want, Bella...but, I can't give it to you."

"Can't give what to me?" I asked, curiously. "I don't want anything...well, other than your help with my revenge."

Embry gave me a look, one that befuddled me at first.

Suddenly though, the meaning of what he had just said clicked in my head.

Now it was my turn to have wide eyes. "Hold on...you're a...seriously?" I asked, shocked.

Embry shook his head yes.

"Wow," was all I could say. "I certainly hadn't been expecting that," I thought to myself.

Embry Call was still a virgin.

"How is that even possible?" I asked myself. "I mean, look at him."

I couldn't help but smirk as I let my eyes roam over his body from head to toe and back up.

"It's hard to see it," I said out loud.

"Hard to see what?" Embry asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"That you're still a virgin," I answered bluntly.

"How is that hard to see?" he questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It just is," I told him. "I mean, look at you...how...no, I'm not even going to wonder," I concluded. "Jeez, you just sort of derailed my train," I mumbled, walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"Derailed your train?" Embry chuckled.

"Shut up, Embry!" I glared at him, but not with much sincerity behind it. "Now, I have to rethink this...and, quickly," I said out loud, not particularly talking to myself or Embry.

"Why are you so hell bent on getting revenge the way you're going about it?" Embry asked, making his way over and sitting down next to me.

"It's either revenge or crawling under the covers and crying," I answered honestly. "And, I absolutely refuse to do the latter."

"Alright, well couldn't you come up with something else to do for revenge?"

I shook my head no. "He's a vampire, Embry...and, I'm human," I reminded him. "What else could I possibly do to make him feel how I felt when I walked in on him and that slut...on our one anniversary, need I remind you!"

"No need to remind me," Embry said. "Although, you already did."

"This totally sucks," I said, pouting like a kid and not caring one bit that I was. "He'll be here anytime now, and my plan is...well, there is no plan now."

"Sorry, Bella," Embry quickly apologized.

"It's not your fault," I assured him, shaking my head. "It's mine for letting my need for revenge take over me."

"You're not the first one to ever go through this, Bella...and you most likely won't be the last to either, but..." Embry paused and sniffed the air.

I was on high alert now. "What is it?" I asked him.

"He's close," Embry answered, looking at the window and then at me.

"Darn it!" I muttered under my breath. "And, I don't have a back up plan."

I didn't get the chance to say or do anything else as my back hit the bed and Embry was hovering over me.

"What the..." I started to ask, looking at him with widened eyes. "I thought you said..."

He cut me off. "I changed my mind."

"But, you..."

His lips on mine effectively silenced me from saying anything further.

Momentarily stunned into a state of shock, I didn't reciprocate right away. Everything had just done a complete 360 and my mind wasn't processing the change in the situation quick enough. It took me just a minute to catch up with what was happening and kiss him back.

Without breaking the kiss, we somehow managed to scoot up on the bed so that we were in a more comfortable position. Embry was on top still, resting both of his forearms on either side of me so that he wouldn't crush me with his weight.

Despite not wanting to, I broke the kiss.

"Let me be on top," I whispered, panting for breath.

"Yeah, okay," he said, nodding his head and rolling over, taking me with him.

A giggle escaped from me as I reached down and worked the buttons of his cutoffs undone.

At the same time, Embry unhooked my bra.

It wasn't long until we were both naked as the day we were born.

"Is his scent stronger now?" I asked looking down at him with a mischievous smirk on my face.

Embry sniffed the air again and nodded his head. "It smells like he's right outside the window," he grimaced.

"In that case, we'd better not waste any time," I grinned and placed my hands on his chest for leverage so I could lift myself up.

It took a small amount of maneuvering before I was positioned right over his hardened length.

"You're not waiting for him to come in first, are you?" Embry asked, giving me a look that basically said, "You have got to be kidding me."

As if on cue, I could hear the window opening and without wasting another second, I guided myself down onto him answering his question without words.

As soon as I had settled all the way down his cock, Embry let out a low moan and instinctively rocked his hips into me. The movement drew a pleasure filled gasp from me when he brushed against my g-spot.

Immediately I heard a sharp, unnecessary in take of breath coming from Edward.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," I chuckled darkly, turning my head towards the window.

Edward's eyes flickered from me to Embry and then back to me.

"What are you...you're...again?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Again?" Embry asked, his eyes widened.

"Quil didn't say anything?" I asked, shocked.

I had been so sure that Quil wouldn't have been able to keep his mouth shut or his thoughts to himself.

"You already slept with him?" Embry questioned.

Yes," I answered, swiveling my hips and grinding as I did, intent on keeping him from saying anything more. "You can see yourself out, Edward," I said. "Oh and don't ever threaten me again..."

"I didn't..." Edward started to protest.

My warning hung in the air as I ignored his protests and ceased any further attention towards him, my focus back on Embry, hoping that Edward would get the point and leave.

If he didn't get it, then it was his own fault that he had to witness me enjoying some wolf boy sex.

I lifted myself off of him, his hard member almost all the way out before I lowered myself back down slowly, my hands using his chest as the leverage. It was his first time and I didn't want to go too fast, for his sake, as well as mine. I could tell that Embry was getting into it, his hips rocking in time with my movement's, his breathing was coming in short moans as I slid up and down his cock.

I started to plunge myself down over him faster, Embry's movements began to grow erratic as I felt him getting closer to finding his release. He shuddered beneath me as his hands gripped my waist, causing me to grind hard against him. His eyes rolled back in his head as I felt his hot cum jetting and coating my inner walls. I was content that he had his release, I would take care of myself later. I couldn't complain really, I was pretty much using him for my own selfish reasons, after all.

**~RIS~**

Afterwards, we...well, Embry mainly...were basking quietly in the "afterglow" of our time together.

"Sorry about that, Bella," Embry apologized, breaking the silence.

I lifted my head up so that I could look at him. "About what?" I asked, confused.

"Umm...well, you know..." he trailed off, motioning to himself down there with his hands.

"Wh..." I stopped myself in the middle of my question as realization dawned on me. "Oh! No need to apologize. It happens," I smiled at him reassuringly. "What actually made you change your mind?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" he wondered, turning his head to share my gaze.

"I mean you went from "I'm sorry I'm not going to sleep with you" to "I changed my mind, let's do this" in a matter of seconds," I said in a questioning tone. "What changed your mind?" I asked again.

I knew that there was more reason behind his mind change than just Edward having been near by at the time.

Embry shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Other than the fact that the leech was close?"

My knowledge had been confirmed.

I nodded my head.

"I'd rather see you content and happy with your revenge than under your covers and crying over someone who isn't worth it," he admitted.

That was enough to make me teary eyed. "Aw," I cooed. "Thank you," I said quietly with a smile on my face.

"As long as you're happy it's worth it," he replied, smiling back at me.

"Alright, stop," I giggled, slapping his chest playfully. "You keep this up and you're going to end up making me cry."

"Now we can't have that," Embry played along. "Do I need to think of something mean to say?"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "That will just get something thrown at you."

Embry shook his head. "We can't have that either."

"No, we can't," I agreed.

All of a sudden, we heard a car pull up in front of the house.

My eyes widened and I quickly got out of bed.

"Darn! Dad's home!" I exclaimed, rushing to put some decent clothes on. "You have to get dressed and go just in case!" I whisper yelled, frantically reaching down to grab Embry's shorts and throw them at him. "Up now! Get dressed! Go!" I ordered.

"Okay! Okay!" Embry said ever so calmly as he got out of bed and put on his shorts.

"At least one of us is calm right now," I muttered under my breath.

I heard the front door open and close and then Charlie called out from the bottom of the stairs, "Bella, I'm home! Are you still up?"

"Oh god!" I thought to myself, shaking my head. "Alright, you need to go now!" I exclaimed quietly turning to Embry and pointing to the window.

Embry nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you later," I told him heading for the bedroom door. "Thank you again."

"Anytime, Bella," was the last thing I heard before I went downstairs to greet Charlie.


	8. Plans for the Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update wait. I hope to have the next chapter posted a lot faster. In the mean time, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

I woke up the next morning to Embry's scent lingering in the air. I remembered teetering back and forth between a state of conscious and unconscious when he returned to my room after Charlie went to sleep. He had crawled into bed next to me and pulled me close to him. I smiled when I realized that it hadn't been a dream like I feared, his scent in the air proved that it hadn't been.

I got out of bed and went about my normal routine as always. I was in the middle of making myself breakfast when I heard a knock on the front door. I turned off the stove before cautiously making my way into the living room. I wasn't expecting a visit from anyone, especially not this early. I peaked out the living room window, the last person I expected to see standing there was...Rosalie.

"That's weird," I thought to myself, confused. "Why would Rose of all people be here?"

I curiously walked into the foyer and opened the door.

Rosalie smiled at me. "Hello, Bella."

"Hey, Rosalie," I replied squinting my eyes in confusion.

"May I come in?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded my head, moving out-of-the-way. "Sure," I answered motioning with my hand for her to come in. "Is something wrong?" I wondered, closing the door and turning around.

Rosalie turned around to face me and shook her head. "No, there's nothing wrong."

"Not to sound rude or anything..." I trailed off momentarily. "If nothing is wrong...why are you here?"

A sly grin spread across Rosalie's lips. "Edward's been in a bad mood the past few days..." she trailed off for a moment. "I take it you know why."

I bit my tongue to stop from laughing. "I think I have an idea," I said, nodding my head.

"I've been unfortunate enough to be the only one home upon his return each time," Rosalie informed me with an unnecessary sigh. "He's been acting like such a baby."

I rolled my eyes while shaking my head in disbelief. "Let me guess...he can dish it, but he can't take it?"

Rosalie shook her head yes. "You are correct."

"Unbelievable," I muttered under my breath.

"He insists that he never did anything to deserve what you're putting him through," Rosalie told me with a small laugh.

My jaw just about dropped to the floor. "Are you serious?" I asked, feeling my blood begin to nerve. "The nerve of that jackass!"

"Tell me about it," Rosalie said in agreement. "He deserves anything you do to get back at him and then some..." she paused. "...which brings me to why I'm here."

I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Why is that why you're here?" I asked confused about what the two things had in common.

"We're all going to be away for the weekend," Rosalie informed me with a mischievous grin.

"Um, okay," I said still not following. "Why are you telling me this?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Think about it," she said, walking towards the door.

Apparently she wasn't going to make this easy on me.

I walked to where she was just standing and turned around, our positions now reversed.

"I'm really not following," I told her. "What am I supposed to be thinking about?"

"What would be the fun in just coming out and saying it?"

I said nothing, just kept staring at her with a "just tell me" look.

Rosalie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine," she said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm telling you that you have the free reign of everything that is Edward's this weekend while we're gone."

It took me some time to process what she was saying. When I finally did my eyes practically bugged out of my head. Was this really happening?

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, I was too shocked to find my voice.

When I didn't reply, Rosalie continued talking.

"It's obvious that you want to rub it in his face that you're sleeping with his enemies to get back at him," she said.

I frowned. "When you put it that way, it makes me sound like a slut."

Rosalie shrugged. "Anytime you feel like a slut just think about Lauren," she chuckled.

I thought about what she said and surprisingly did feel better after. "I'll be damned, that does help."

Rosalie grinned. "It always helps to think of someone who flaunts their sluttiness more."

"That's definitely Lauren," I said.

"So I gathered," Rosalie replied. "Not only that, you're not an actual slut unless everyone knows about it."

"Girl Code?" I asked jokingly.

"I get bored and I watch tv," Rosalie answered.

I laughed. "I figured that much."

"We're leaving tonight," Rosalie said, getting back to the original subject. "We'll be back Sunday night sometime."

"Okay," I replied. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Make sure that you stick to Edward's things," Rosalie reminded me. "I don't think the others would be happy to come home to a house stinking of dog."

"Wait a second..." I paused. "Do they know?"

"About him cheating? Yes," she answered, nodding. "About me being here and what I'm doing? No."

This just kept getting more and more messed up.

"Let me get this straight...you're giving everything of Edward's in the house up on a silver platter and no one else knows about it?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No, none of them know anything about it," she assured me. "If they did there would be a bigger chance of Edward finding out what I'm doing."

This had to be the most awkward conversation that I ever had the opportunity to be involved in.

"What's going to happen if they somehow find out about this?" I asked curiously.

"Not much," she answered. "None of them agreed with what Edward did to you. I'm sure they'd turn a blind eye for you, especially since Edward is the one who started all of this."

"Though none of them would come to me with the intent of letting me have the free reign of his things while you're gone," I pointed out. "So, why are you doing this?"

Rosalie turned serious. "I know what it's like to want revenge on someone."

I cringed as I remembered the story of the last night of her life that she told me one night when I was over and Edward was out hunting.

"I remember you telling me," I said, shivering at the memory.

Rosalie looked away. "I understand the need to get revenge and that once you set your mind to it the only way you can get over it and move on is to get said revenge..." she paused. "It's freeing in a way," she finished with a small smile.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Exactly," I said with a sigh. "It's nice to have someone who understands...who has actually felt this way before."

"It always does," she agreed. "I should be getting home now before Emmett begins to wonder where I am," Rosalie said suddenly. "Remember to bring a lot of room spray with you so that only Edward's room will reek of dog...not any other part of the house."

I smiled and assured her, "Of course, noted...I will bring a lot of room spray with me...if I go through with it."

Rosalie laughed. "We both know you will."

"I don't want to make myself seem to eager," I said, laughing as well. "I've got to slowly come to the decision to go through with it."

Rosalie shook her head, turning to the door. "You are weird sometimes," she chuckled, twisting the knob and opening it. "This being one of them."

"I have my moments," I joked.

"I can tell," she replied just before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Looks like I have plans for the weekend now," I said out loud.

I couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that coursed through me at the thought of what was going to be going on this weekend. I was really looking forward to it.

**~RIS~**

I took a quick shower to get rid of the vampire stench after Rosalie left before going to spend another day in La Push with the guys. I had nothing better to do, not only that the more time I spent in La Push with them, especially Sam, the closer I got to breaking through his tough exterior. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the chase.

It was obvious from the moment I walked into the house that it was just going to be me and Sam. One part of me wondered where Paul and Jared had been for the past couple of days, but the other more prominent part was excited about being alone with Sam again and didn't care.

"Hey, Sam!" I said cheerfully upon walking into the house.

Sam looked up from the television and gave me a weird look.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Sam sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like a leech?"

My eyes widened. "How can you still..." I started to ask. "I showered!" I exclaimed, changing my mind about what to say.

"One shower isn't enough," he stated simply. "I can still faintly smell a leech."

"She didn't even touch me!" I whined.

"How many times do we have to go over this, Bella?" Sam asked me, standing up. "All you have to do is be in the presence of a leech and their stench will stick to you."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "I will never understand that," I muttered under my breath. "Nor will I ever get used to it."

"You may want to work on it if you don't want any of us knowing every time you've been around one of them," Sam told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the advice," I replied dully.

"Now why do you smell like a leech?" Sam repeated his question from earlier.

I looked away momentarily. "Oh, um..." I paused, walking over to sit down on the couch next to where he had just been sitting. "Rosalie stopped by earlier."

"Why?" he wondered, looking down at me.

I chuckled. "Someone's nosy."

"I have a right to be," Sam said, his tone dead serious.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Jeez, stop being so serious all the time," I deadpanned, shaking my head. "Buzz kill much?" I asked quietly.

Sam glared at me momentarily. "I heard that."

I glared right back at him...just not with much fierceness behind it. "Maybe you were supposed to."

Sam ignored me. "What did the leech want?" he asked once again.

This time I glared at him hard. "Her name is Rosalie...be nice," I scolded. "She's actually not that bad."

"They're all bad in my book," Sam said seriously.

"Well, that's your book," I told him. "Not mine."

A moment of silence fell between us.

"Fair enough," Sam finally said, signaling the end of our little argument. "Now what did the lee...she want?" he asked, correcting himself to make me happy.

I was hoping he'd forget about that. I didn't have a lie to use right off the top of my head.

"Think fast, Bella. Think fast," I thought to myself. I shrugged nonchalantly. "She just wanted to make sure I was aware that nothing had changed between the rest of us just because Edward and I are no longer together," I lied. "Good one, Bella," I praised myself quietly in my head.

I guess I had a lie to use after all.

Sam thought for a moment before deciding that was a good answer.

I wished he wouldn't have taken that as a good enough answer when he changed the subject.

"Did everything go well last night?" he asked, taking me off guard.

I bit my bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood. "Huh?"

"Did the leech give you any problems?" he asked again bluntly.

"Oh, no." I answered, turning my head away to hide my sly grin. "I'm assuming once he realized that Embry was around he decided against coming in."

"That's good," Sam said.

"It sure was," I replied before I could stop myself. "Oh shit, Bella!" I scolded myself as soon as I realized my slip up.

I continued to look away from him, but I could feel his intense gaze on me.

"What?" he asked, his alpha voice front and center.

"Huh?" I questioned, playing dumb.

"You said it sure was," Sam said. "What was?"

My head snapped in his direction. "No, I didn't!" I was quick to jump on the defensive. "You must have heard me wrong."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I must have heard you wrong?" he asked doubtfully. "With my wolf hearing?"

"Damn! Good going, Bella," I scolded myself.

"I doubt it," he said.

I shrugged trying not to cave in completely. "There's a first time for everything, Sam," I told him just before rushing to changing the subject.

I had to get out of this predicament...pronto.

"You know..." I trailed off as I stood up. "I'm really wanting some cookies right now."

"I don't have any cookie dough," Sam informed me, watching me carefully.

"Thank God!" I thought to myself. "What are the chances that the one thing I'd think of would actually give me an out?" I smiled briefly at him. "I'll go to the store and get some!"

I ran past Sam and out of the house before he could say anything else.

**~RIS~**

After returning from the store, I spent the rest of the day trying to subtly seduce Sam. I was constantly dropping things on accident to get his attention and then bending down to pick said things up when he came into the room so he would get a nice view of what I had to offer. Much to my dismay, he never really took the bait.

The first few times I got his attention he would walk into the kitchen, get a glance of me, and turn right back around. Then after those few times he didn't even get up and come check on me. He'd just ask me if everything was okay. I always answered that I was fine...I mean, what else could I have answered with?

It was obvious that he was on to me...or maybe he just wasn't attracted to me.

"Definitely the former," I laughed to myself. "There's no way he doesn't find me attractive."

I wasn't trying to be egotistical or anything...it's simply the truth.

Plan A wasn't working as well as I hoped it would. Plan B would have to be put into play...that is once I came up with said plan.

"Think, Bella, think," I coached myself. "What else can I do?"

Before I could ponder over what plan B could be the oven beeped signaling that the recent batch of cookies were done. My mind was still on what my plan B should be as I walked over to the oven to pull the cookies out. The idea of plan B came to me while I was too concerned about said plan to remember to use the oven mitt to get the cookies out of the oven.

"Fuck!" I yelled, pulling my hand back and shaking it frantically. "What a dumbass!" I scolded myself out loud.

"Bella!" Sam called out as he ran into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" he asked noticing me holding my injured hand.

"I freaking burned myself," I whined, blinking fiercely to keep tears from falling out.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Did you forget the oven mitt again?" he questioned knowingly.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time I'd been in this predicament. I had my stupid moments...this was one of many.

"Shut up," I hissed, glaring at him. "It hurts!" I whined.

"It's just a first degree burn," he said, lightly replacing my hand with his around my wrist and looking it over.

An involuntary shiver ran up and down my spine as his extreme warmth collided with my cooler skin. It felt like a spark shot through us. I could tell he felt it too by the way he was looking at me.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," I pointed out, forcing myself back to reality.

I was full aware that this wouldn't get us anywhere. If I tried to make a move, I'd just end up looking like an idiot. There was no way that Sam would budge that quickly and easily. It would take more than just a small, single spark to get him to cave in. I refused to let myself believe otherwise...even though I wanted to, I knew I'd be wrong.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even process in my mind Sam leading me over to the sink and putting my burned hand under the cool stream of water. The mixture of cool and warm helped ease the pain of the first degree burn. It was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because I hated being in pain and bad because that meant that Sam would be letting go of me soon. I didn't like that fact at all.

I tilted my head to look up at him. I don't know what was causing it but another spark shot through us when our eyes met. If Sam didn't have such a strong grip on me, I might have easily sunk to my knees. The second spark was not as small as the first had been. It was stronger and more confusing. I had no idea where these sparks were coming from.

After giving it some thought, I concluded that the spark was just coincidental. I wanted so badly for Sam to give in to me that I was probably just creating some freaky spark to try to ease my mind and make myself believe that I was getting somewhere with Sam. As weird and confusing as it sounded, it made enough sense to me for me to let it go and move on from it.

"Sam?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You felt the spark, too," I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"So?" Sam said, not sure where I was going to go with this.

"Does that mean that you want me and don't actually mean that you don't want to help me with my revenge?" I wondered, putting it all on the line.

I never told him that I was already going through with my revenge so I could bring it up without worrying about him finding out what already went down.

Sam immediately let go of me and turned to leave the kitchen. He groaned. "Not this again!"

"Sam!" I called after him.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," he replied seriously before disappearing into the living room.

"Oh, yeah," I thought to myself with a sly grin on my face. "I'm getting somewhere."

I'm definitely close to breaking down that supposedly sturdy "ain't gonna happen" wall of his...it's just a matter of time.

**~RIS~**

It wasn't that much later when the rest of the guys arrived. After greeting them all, I pulled Embry outside to clear something up privately that had been on my mind ever since I woke up this morning.

"What's up?" Embry asked as we made a few rounds around the property.

"I want to make sure that nothing has changed between us after..." I trailed off. "...after last night."

Embry raised an eyebrow. "Why would things have changed?"

"Umm...well, you know..." I paused, trying to figure out how to word what I wanted to say. "You came back and stayed with me."

"Yeah, I did. What's wrong with that?" he asked, confused.

"I just don't want last night to affect our friendship," I confessed.

"It didn't change anything. Our friendship is still the same as it's always been," he assured me.

I sighed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was just making sure because the whole reason I asked for you guys to help me out with this was because we're such great friends and I figured even after we would still be in said friend zone."

"Don't worry, Bella," Embry said again. "Everything is fine between us...nothing has changed."

"Okay," I said with a smile.

Embry smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Is that all that was bothering you?" Embry asked.

I nodded my head. "That was all," I answered, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"I see how it is," a familiar voice said from behind us.

We both stopped walking abruptly, turning to face the owner of the voice.

"Seriously, Paul?!" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Embry removed his arm from around me. "I'll just leave you two alone," he said, backing away from us slowly.

"You don't have to go," I told him.

"No, no I insist," Embry replied. "You two don't need an audience to your soon to be argument."

"An audience is always welcome," Paul said with snark, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not this time," Embry said before turning and quickly making his way back to the house.

I glared at Paul, crossing my own arms once it was just us.

"Welcome to the complaint department. My name is Bella, I'll be your ears...complain away," I said sarcastically.

Paul glared right back at me. "Real mature, Bella," he scoffed.

"That's rich coming from the guy who's getting pissy over not being first," I snapped.

"I agreed to help you first. I should have been first!" he hissed.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Who gives a damn if you were first or not?!" I asked, annoyed. "It's whoever is around at the time. I don't plan who's first, sec..." I paused to correct myself. "Okay maybe I did choose Embry to be second, but still!"

"So you admit it!" he exclaimed in a accusatory tone.

"Admit what?" I asked suddenly confused.

"You do choose!" he growled.

"No, I..." I started to argue before I trailed off.

At this rate, we weren't going to get very far. There was only one way to stop this right here and now.

"Don't make plans for Saturday," I told him.

Paul cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you already have plans," I answered with a small grin.

"Wh...oh!" he exclaimed, grinning back at me when realization dawned on him.

He calmed down immediately, his earlier anger gone completely.

"Just as I expected," I thought to myself.

"Saturday it is," Paul said, winking at me and then turning to make his way to the house.

I shook my head and laughed.

Over the years I had come to know the guys very well which always left me with the upper hand whenever I needed it.


End file.
